


Blowing

by funfan



Series: Wild Fantasies [6]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Double Blowjobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funfan/pseuds/funfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik watched Marco and Auba making out under the shower. They asked him to come over. Erik is fantasizing about sucking both of them off and Marco is a little bit pissed off because Auba wanted a threesome with Erik. What will happen in Marco's living room when Erik shows up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blowing

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to 'Watching' told from Marco's POV. Funfan was so kind to help me writing it and it was great fun.  
> Please, let us know if you liked the second part as much as the first one. Kudos and comments are love! :-)

Marco had been quite pissed off the entire afternoon, but there was nothing that he could do about what's bothering him so. He simply couldn't resist those chocolate-brown eyes looking pleadingly at him like a little puppy begging for some treat and the mischievous smile tugging at one corner of Auba's kissable and irresistible mouth.

“Come on, Marco, this will be fun. He's a handsome,” Auba had said to him in his broken German after that incident in the shower and Marco could see how eager his boyfriend was to get Erik's mouth around his gorgeous cock. Erik was a handsome and Marco thinking otherwise was not the point. The point was that he didn't want anybody else's mouth on his boyfriend's cock, the most gorgeous cock in the world. It was _his_ cock and _his_ mouth should be the only mouth being allowed to suck it off. But if Auba wanted Erik to spend the night with them, there was nothing he could say against it, because he just couldn't turn down the Gabonese's wish, Marco cared too much about him to deny him anything and that pissed him off even more.

He had seen the looks Erik had given the striker every time he thought that no one would notice it and it had annoyed him to no end. Why didn't Erik look at him the same way? Marco blinked. Damn it! What was he thinking? He was happy with Auba, why should he wish that Erik adored and desired him as much as he obviously desired his boyfriend? The only thing he wanted was Erik to stay away from them, wasn't it?

The ringing of the doorbell broke in on his musings and he went to the front door and opened it with a rather fierce pull, revealing an uncertainly gazing around Erik standing before it. Erik looked rather flushed and embarrassed, avoiding Marco's eyes by staring at his feet as if he had found something quite interesting and fascinating there, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his jeans jacket. His light-brown hair was ruffled as if he had threaded his hands through it several times and his softly rounded cheeks showed an astonishing pink color. A simple white t-shirt peered out from underneath his jacket and the tightly fitting washed out jeans left nothing to the watcher's imagination, accentuating long legs and a nice ass in an appealing way.

Okay, Auba was right. Erik was a handsome. That still didn't mean that he had to like the idea of sharing his own handsome boyfriend with him.

“Uhm, hello Marco,” the young defender mumbled, addressing the stone tiles before Marco's entrance instead of the blond winger himself.

Marco suppressed a snort and a mocking snicker. “Hello, watcher, come in,” he said, pulling at the younger one's arm when Erik hesitated. The defender flinched as Marco reminded him of what had led to him standing before Marco's house in the evening, but stepped inside the house without further hesitation then.

They stood in Marco's hall way in awkward silence and Marco huffed a sigh and reached out for Erik's jacket. “Please, take off your shoes and your jacket, Erik, I won't bite you, at least not now,” he said and the pinkness on the boyish cheeks increased to a very nice purple red. Erik shrugged out of his jacket a bit clumsily and pulled off his shoes, following Marco into his living room where Auba lay sprawled out on the giant couch, dressed only with a tight white undershirt and sweatpants. Erik unconsciously licked his lips by the tempting sight greeting his eyes and a hot wave of jealousy shot through Marco who didn't know for sure whether he was jealous of Erik staring at his boyfriend in open adoration or of Auba staring at the young defender with obvious desire in his soft brown eyes.

“Erik, come here,” Auba purred invitingly, patting on the couch beside him and after a brief questioning look at Marco, Erik made his way through the living room and sat down on the edge of the couch with his legs closed and his hands between his knees.

Auba chuckled quietly and raised his torso, whispering something into the brunet's ear which made Erik blush all over his face, but also smile. Auba jerked his head into Marco's direction who was still standing in the doorway between the hall way and the living room.

“Marco, don't stand there as if you had swallowed a stick,” he ordered him in a cute mixture of English and German. “Come here and help our guest to make himself comfortable!” His lips started to travel over the heated cheek from Erik's ear to the corner of his mouth, nibbling and nipping and a soft and startled moan fled from Erik's trembling lips.

“Do you want something to drink, pretty one?” he murmured while he kissed his way along his jaw and Erik moaned again, shaking his head. “No thanks, I only need to pee then,” he objected, paling as he realized what he had said. Auba chuckled again and the wonderful sound went straight into Marco's groin. Watching his boyfriend seducing another guy was much more arousing than he would have thought it possible.

“That won't be a problem, handsome. Marco has a nice and large bathroom where you can take care of this if needed,” Auba assured him with gentle amusement. “Marco pour him a drink. Our pretty visitor is far too tensed. We need to loosen him up a little bit.”

Marco obeyed and walked to his bar, his eyes never leaving the arousing sight in front of him. Auba had started to tug at the younger one's clothes, revealing a perfectly-toned pale chest without any fur on it as he pulled the t-shirt over Erik's head. Marco's fingers itched with the wish to touch and caress the smooth flesh, gliding along the small valley between the toned muscles crowned with perfect pink nipples that were already hard from Auba's touch. Marco swallowed his own moan and hurried with the drinks, sitting down on the couch at Erik's other side.

Erik still looked scared, reminding Marco of the tiny mouse sitting between two big tomcats he once had seen when he had been a boy and his beautiful hazel-green eyes flickered up and down between the glass in Marco's hand and his face. “You don't try to make me drunk, do you?” he inquired warily and Marco smiled at him, the first genuine smile within the last hours since Auba had told him that he wanted to fuck Erik. Erik was handsome and maybe, Auba's idea wasn't so bad after all.

“No, Erik. Just one drink and there is nothing else in this glass but a good whiskey. Where would be the fun in making you drunk and having you throwing up all over us while we – hm enjoy ourselves?” Erik returned the smile a little bit shakily and took the offered glass, gulping its contents down in one big swallow.

“Uh, boy, be careful, that's fine stuff,” Marco said, patting his back as Erik coughed heavily, turning red again from the alcohol. “Uhm, yes, it is!” Erik coughed and Marco chuckled, pressing his lips on his cheek in a chaste kiss. Erik's skin smelled of sun and after shave and Marco couldn't resist to lick his way to the tempting mouth of the younger one. Erik moaned and turned his head just when Marco had arrived at his lips and their accidental kiss startled both of them for one second. Erik tried to pull away, not sure whether he was allowed to kiss or not, but Marco grabbed his chin and kept him from turning away, deepening the kiss hungrily. Damn it if he was about to let Auba enjoy this handsome maleness all alone.

Erik opened his lips under the onslaught and Marco took advantage of it immediately, his tongue slipping into the sweet cavern tasting of the whiskey he had drunk and exploring it thoroughly while his hand searched for the zipper of Erik's jeans. Erik returned the kiss almost desperately, clinging to Marco's shoulders because Auba now busied himself with sucking at Erik's nipples, Marco could feel the movements of the Gabonese's head against his forearm, his black curls tickling the sensitive skin at his wrist.

When the need for air caused him to break their kiss, Erik's sight took Marco's breath away. His hair was hopelessly ruffled now, his cheeks flushed again and his lips swollen and bruised, shining wet and red from their passionate kiss. The younger one's eyes were almost black, his pupils blown with his desire and then, he surprised both of them by blurting out: “Fuck, I want to blow you – both of you! I couldn't think of anything else since I saw, I'd die to blow you...”

Auba chuckled very pleased, pulling Erik's jeans over his hips. Marco silenced his stammer with another deep kiss whispering: “That can be arranged easily, pretty one. Where do you want to blow us?” Erik's face burned with his embarrassment, but he didn't look away as he confessed: “Here. I want to go on my knees before you and blow you right before your couch.”

Marco groaned, his already rock-hard cock pressing painfully against his tight briefs. “That sounds like a very good idea!” he gasped out, the thought of a naked Erik kneeling before Auba and him, sucking both of them off one after the other leaking pre-come out of the slit of his throbbing member.

Erik bit his lip. “You don't mind? You looked so pissed off when I came to your house,” he mumbled, looking down at the couch.

Now, it was Marco's turn to blush. “I was pissed off. Auba wanted you to come to us so badly and I thought that you only wanted him,” he admitted, laying his hand under the defender's chin to look him in the eyes.

Erik shook his head. “It was never only him. It was always both of you,” he said and Auba embraced both of them from behind and snickered. “You're a dork, Marco,” he stated. “How could you have missed the way our handsome here ate you with his eyes every time he looked at you until now? Everyone can see that he has a crush on you. He worships the ground you're walking on. I'm pretty sure that you're the only one not knowing that.”

Marco smiled sheepishly at Erik. “Hm, I guess I'm really the only one who didn't know.” He pulled Auba's head in for a kiss. “He worships the ground you're walking on, too,” he murmured and Auba moaned loudly. “Can we move to the blowing part now, please?”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

Marco stared down at Erik kneeling before Auba and him, trying to remember the last time he had been as aroused as he was now, but failed. They were all completely naked and Erik's head was bobbing up and down on Auba's impressive length, swallowing every inch of it eagerly. His pink and from their kisses swollen lips stretched around the brown cock and Erik's face showed an expression of pure bliss as he hollowed his cheeks and began to suck excitedly. Marco clenched his fists to keep himself from jerking off to that sight because Erik had said that he wanted to suck both of them and the thought of this perfect mouth around his own aching arousal was too wonderful as that he would have wanted to miss it.

Auba's hands dug into the younger one's shoulders as he struggled to stay upright and his head was thrown back in his own bliss and ecstasy. Just when Marco thought that he wouldn't stand it any longer, Erik let go of Auba's now split-slicked manhood and turned his head to swallow Marco's bobbing erection to the hilt with one fluent move. Marco's strangled cry echoed in the air and he blindly searched for something to hold on to, grabbing Auba's arm for support.

“I’ve told you it would be great.” The striker caught him chuckling. He leaned over to Marco and gave him a chaste kiss, but he obviously couldn’t stand it long not to look at Erik sliding back and forth around Marco’s cock because he drew back, staring fascinated at Marco's groin and Erik's face. His long and elegant shaft twitched, giving away his arousal. It was apparent that he enjoyed seeing Erik sucking his boyfriend as much as Marco had done only a few seconds earlier. Auba reached for his own manhood, trying to wrap his fingers around it and jerk himself off, but Erik pushed his hand away, taking care of Auba’s neediness himself.

Marco let out another cry but this time it was because of a double sensation. The sight of Erik taking care of both of them at the same time would have been arousing enough, but in addition to that, the young brunette pushed his tongue against Marco’s slit leaking pre-come and then smeared the proof of the blonde’s excitement around the head of his cock with the tip of his skilled organ. Auba’s spit-slicked shaft give forth a snappy sound under Erik’s fingers and it served as the background music to their lovemaking. Marco looked down at Erik and saw that his forehead was covered in big drops of sweat. He could only guess what warmth their groins radiated straight into Erik’s face. And before he could give himself to the feeling of Erik’s lips bobbing up and down on him and his tongue finding all the sensitive spots on his manhood, the brunette pulled back, panting for air and turning to Auba again.

His face was deep red from his efforts and his eyes started to water although Marco was sure that it was only because Erik was happy and enjoying himself. Erik swallowed the whole length of Auba in a swift move just like he had done with Marco and at the same time, his other hand found Marco’s aching cock and started to stroke it. The blonde’s legs started to tremble and he was grateful that his love was still holding him, otherwise he would have collapsed on the floor. Erik was giving his best to pleasure them and they couldn’t tell what was more arousing: having his lips or hand on their cocks or seeing him get the other one off.

Auba seemed to make up his mind, because the next moment he grabbed Erik’s hair, holding his head firmly in place and started to thrust into him forcefully, the head of his manhood hitting the back of the young one’s throat over and over again. Erik fought against his reflexes and tried to accept the cock in his mouth, because that was what he wanted, but after a few seconds it became too much for him and he let go of Auba’s member with a plopping sound. He wiped the tears out of his eyes and he took a few deep breaths, trying to compose himself.

“Are you alright?” The Gabonese asked concerned and the brunette nodded hastily.

“Yeah, sure.” Marco had gentle feelings for the young defender and he caressed his cheeks tenderly. Erik’s skin was on fire and Marco noticed how bruised his lips were. “Um, could you sit down? With your cocks next to each other?” He asked suddenly, surprising the two of them for the umpteenth time that evening.

Marco didn’t quite understand what he was trying to do, but the wide satisfied grin on Auba’s face told him that they should give it a go. The Gabonese sat down on the couch and put his legs wide enough for Marco to fit in between them before wrapping his own legs around the striker’s lean waist. Erik crawled to them on all four and pressed their cocks together, taking them in his hands and stroking them slowly. Auba and Marco let out a moan in unison and the brunette snickered in satisfaction. The sight of the other two’s pale and brown erections next to each other aroused him and his cock was aching for a single touch, but he ignored it for the time being. This was about satisfying the older ones and not about himself. Hearing their soft moans and pants made him forget about his own needs.

He took a deep breath and lowered his head on the two cocks straining towards the ceiling, taking them in his mouth at the same time. The two attackers cried out and instinctively placed their hands on Erik’s shoulder blades, thanking for the warm feeling around their cocks this way. His lips were stretched to the limit and his mouth watered heavily but the two twitching shafts in his mouth still weren’t enough for him. He wanted more and he couldn’t get enough of his crushes.

He had to pull back for air more often but he used that time to rub the two sensitive tips against each other and he brought the two men close to their orgasms helplessly. Their pants got heavier and the air was filled with the special sent of sweat and lust. He turned his full attention to Auba, bobbing up and down quickly on his cock a few times before switching to Marco’s cock, there and back again, edging them as long as he could. They gave voice to their frustration that felt so right at the same time with groans and Erik finally took pity on them.

He swallowed down Marco’s entire length for a final time and he could sense Marco’s come gathering up at the hilt of his dick, ready to explode. A second later the warm liquid painted the inner side of his mouth in creamy white. “Erik!” Marco cried out as his whole body jerked uncontrollably. The sight alone would have been enough to send Auba over the edge, but Erik quickly let go of Marco’s cock and licked over the Gabonese’s length before taking him in his mouth without swallowing Marco’s load.

Auba let out a round of high-pitched gasps before he came hard into Erik’s sweet cavern. The salty proof of his ecstasy hit the back of the brunette’s throat in fast jets and mixed with Marco’s semen. Erik moaned as he tasted both of them at the same time, savoring the feeling before swallowing down their loads. He collapsed spent on their laps, closing his eyes and breathing heavily. Marco and Auba were left speechless by Erik’s ministration and the aftermath of their orgasms. They exchanged glances, having a silent conversation, trying to agree on a plan to pay back Erik. A moment later, they reached for the defender, grabbing him under each shoulder and pulling him up on the couch to them.

Erik apparently didn’t know what was going on, but he was obviously too exhausted to protest. Marco watched the Gabonese striker kissing the younger one and licking over the soft flesh of his lips, as if he was trying to heal the bruises and swells his intense sucking had caused. Marco watched him for a minute, and when he noticed that Erik's arousal which had faded a little bit due to his efforts to satisfy both of them returned, he snuggled close to Erik’s groin, grabbing his twitching cock with two fingers before licking over the whole length.

Erik hissed and moaned but all those sounds were swallowed down by Auba who started to knead Erik’s butt cheeks. Marco hit the slit numerous times with the tip of his tongue, the light touches sending electric jolts all over Erik’s body. He trembled and it seemed that he wanted to beg and plead for release, but Auba’s greedy lips didn’t let him utter a single word. Marco could see that the younger one needed to be taken care of and not just with soft licks, but he needed to be sucked off forcefully and raw, but Marco waited to see for what Auba was up to. He tried to push his hips forward, but the striker’s hands kept him firmly in place.

“I see you can’t bear it any longer.” Pierre said in French so only Erik could understand him. Marco felt annoyed and jealous again, but only briefly, because he could see that Auba was only trying to soothe the younger one a little bit. “Marco, our handsome guest here is suffering. Please, do something about it.” He changed to German and Erik was utterly grateful for it because the next moment Marco fucking finally took him in his mouth.

Erik’s whole body shivered and if he hadn’t been kneeling down and holding onto Auba’s strong body, he would have lost his balance for sure as Marco crawled forward inch by inch, slowly swallowing his entire length. When he reached the hilt and his face was pressed against Erik’s flat belly, he puffed a breath of warm air on Erik’s manhood, pushing the brunette to a new level of ecstasy. Erik lost all his self-control and he cried out in pleasure, earning a snicker from Auba.

“Wait for me.” The Gabonese whispered as he climbed off the couch and walked behind Erik. He put his hand on the defender’s back, signaling him to bend forward. Erik obeyed willingly, holding onto the back rest with one hand and resting the other one on Marco’s back who was bending forward and blowing him relentlessly just the way Erik wanted.

Auba snuggled closer to him and pulled his butt cheeks aside in search for a better access to Erik’s secret core. He first massaged the perineum with one finger before starting to rub it against the young one’s pink rosebud. If Erik had lost the capability of forming coherent thoughts earlier he did not know what was happening now. Marco’s lips brought him closer and closer to his orgasm and Auba’s finger poking at his entrance. And that digit was pulled back for a second, only to be moistened by Auba’s tongue before the striker pushed it against Erik’s hole again. Marco could feel every shiver and shudder and Erik's moans vibrated deep in his groin, spurring the blond winger on even more.

Marco had enjoyed Auba's clever finger inside him before and he knew that his boyfriend would easily drive the defender to the very edge of his self-control soon, but, Pierre obviously had other plans because he leaned closer and licked over his butt crack, his warm breath tickling Marco's face buried in Erik's groin.

Erik cried out and arched his back backwards, mimicking the movement of a wolf howling at the moon. Marco sped up his movements and pressed his lips stronger against Erik’s aching manhood while Auba swirled his tongue around Erik’s hole loosening him up.

Marco kept his eyes open, watching Auba pushing against Erik's entrance stronger and stronger with his tongue until he was able to push inside Erik. The defender was shuddering uncontrollably and he let out high-pitched sobs as his orgasm approached. Marco was pretty sure that he would experience the best climax he had ever had in his whole life so far and he closed his lips firmly around the pulsing cock, determined to push him over the edge and make him shout their names which Erik did the next second.

“Marco! Auba!” Hot wet release shot down Marco's throat in fast jets and Marco had a hard time not to choke on what the younger one was feeding him with, swallowing eagerly every drop. Erik moaned and whimpered, shuddering through his throes of passion and Marco didn't let go off him until the softening cock slipped out of his mouth with an obscene wet sound. Marco couldn't resist to lick up the last remains before he took the still shaking young man into his arms, rocking him gently.

Auba slowly climbed on the top of the huddle, peppering soft sweet pecks all over Erik’s sweaty back, kissing his way up to Erik’s ear. When he reached his destination, he nibbled at the sensitive earlobe and waited until Erik’s breathing got more or less normal again.

“Come on, let’s move this to the bedroom. It would be a shame to leave your loose asshole empty, wouldn’t it?” He asked with a wink at Marco and Marco couldn't hide his huge grin. This night was going to be so good.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there will be a third part with Auba's POV, don't worry. :-)


End file.
